


This Might Hurt

by TheBadassIsIn



Series: Triple Dog Dare Verse [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mates, POV Multiple, Prompt Fill, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Wolf Derek, trigger warning : descriptions of werewolf attack resulting in OC death, trigger warning : head shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBadassIsIn/pseuds/TheBadassIsIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek broke into a dead run, the sheriff screaming after him but he couldn’t focus on that now only the terrifying question of what the bond going numb meant and protecting his pack, his mate, because he couldn’t think that by the time he found them, there wouldn’t be anything left to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Might Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Triple prompt fill. See end note for prompt because there be spoilers.  
> Also, see notes at the end concerning next weeks posting sched.  
> Thanks for reading!

It was one of those days that had Derek jumpy for no reason. The late July sun was shining strong, the training session was going well, and the Indiana Jones theme song was still stuck in his head from Stiles impromptu movie marathon last night. His mate was sitting in a patch of sun with Lydia, going through her purse and pulling out random objects to whisper MacGyver like plans of defense. The feeling was probably just from that.  God only knew what the two would come up with together when it came to beating the betas in the mock chase they were preparing for. Or maybe it was the imminent arrival of the Sheriff.

Sheriff Stilinski had been more than good to the pack. He was accepting, helped out where he could, and he hadn’t tried to kill Derek yet which was always a plus. He even offered up the back of the cruiser for corralling betas on the next full moon. And, even though Derek felt liked he was being watched closer than ever, the man started calling him son. That extra layer of acceptance and belonging was bitter sweet. He felt more welcome in the Stilinski home than he ever had before, but he was under so much more pressure to deserve that right at the same time.

When he was done running drills he let the betas raid the drinks as he checked on the humans. Allison was jogged up to him from where she had set up targets behind the house. "There are hikers in the preserve. They don't look like hunters but maybe we should call it a day?" Derek knew they were there, they had been complaining about mosquitoes and the lack of cell phone reception for the better part of three hours.

"I know. Two men and a woman. They've been camping by the river for a couple days. They think the house is haunted, it shouldn’t be a problem until the sun sets and they come to check it out."

"Oh my god, can we scare the shit out of them?" Erica called from where she was inhaling... Derek didn’t even know what the snack was anymore.

"I'm giving that job to the Sheriff when he gets here. Hopefully the threat of trespassing fines will scare them off."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Don't even think about coming back tonight. I'll know." Erica kept defiant eye contact with him as she bit into an apple. He glared harder until the beta rolled her eyes and looked away. Derek was probably going to have to stake out the place tonight. The last thing he needed was more humans on the preserve because they got a picture of Erica in the 'haunted Hale house'.

"Stiles, Lydia. You ready?"

"Give us a second."

"An enemy-"

"wouldn't." Lydia quoted. "We know. But the point of training is to test out methods of defense and we just need one more minute to complete our method."

Stiles pulled out what Derek was pretty sure was a tampon in a fashionable polka dotted wrapper. "Uh..."

"Stiles!" Lydia scolded in a sharp whisper. "Put. That. Back."

"Do you always have these on you?" Stiles asked, holding it up with too much curiosity and not enough fear, his mate was insane. And he loved him.

Derek raised his eyebrows and backed up at Lydia's ' _I'm_   _about to screech until your ears bleed_ ' expression. Suddenly a snack sounded like a great idea. "I'll give you guys five."

"Because if you do, that's kind of perfect." Derek looked back, the curiosity rubbing off on him, to see Stiles gesturing to something else in her bag.

"Actually that's kind of genius." Lydia said, crazy eyes gone and evil smile in place.

"Girl power Lyds, I need to get a purse. You could fit an arsenal in here."

"That's the plan."

Stiles laughed, "Rule the world."

"You and me."

"Any day."

"You better say you love my hair and not the air."

"I love that you got that reference."

"Allison had it in her head for a month, it was hard to miss." Yeah, the bad feeling was definitely linked to teaming those two together.  _What could go wrong_? Stiles had asked.  _The humans need to learn team work just as much as the betas_ , Stiles said.  _This, this could happen_ , Derek thought. Stiles and Lydia blowing up the woods and singing as they skipped home.

"Okay Derek. I think we're ready." Stiles called over with a smile and a wink. He really, really didn’t want to know.

"Please tell me you're not going to burn down the woods."

"Look at that! You said please." Stiles beamed, grabbing his hand and darting in for a quick kiss. It was distracting but he wasn’t and idiot.

"Stiles."

"We're going to save Stiles' tampon bombs to test later."Lydia replied all too serious. He had seen Stiles and Lydia's Molotov cocktails in action, he didn't know what his mate was capable of doing with the contents of Lydia's purse but he was glad there would be a trial run without the risk of blowing up a beta.

"Yeah, you know. Just in case. No maiming friends." Stiles grinned.

Derek grumbled agreement and took the opportunity to lean in for another kiss while Lydia tapped her foot impatiently next to them. That bad feeling was still eating away at his gut. "Stiles." he whispered, as he mate went to move away.

"You alright? You're a little clingy today. Not that I’m complaining."

"I don't know. I'm just on high alert, like there's danger nearby, but. I don't know, just a feeling. Pick your beta."

Stiles looked to Lydia and they both nodded before saying  _Jackson_  at the same time. Jackson looked a little surprised before jogging over. "Let your wolf out bro. Go for my ankles and I'll, well Lydia, will Taser you." Jackson didn't seem fazed.

"Stay in front and to the sides of the house. There's a group of hikers in the back. I'm going to have the Sheriff scare them off when he gets here, just give them space for now." Jackson nodded and he could see an idea spark in Stiles' eyes.  There’s that bad feeling again.

* * *

Perfume bombs was probably one of the best ideas they had come up with yet. It was the best smelling stink bomb Lydia could imagine at least as she watched the $200 birthday present from her dad smash at Jackson's feet and they ran away laughing. She would really need to invest in a few cheap bottles to hide at the bottom of her purse. As Jackson coughed, sneezed and gagged, slowing down his run behind them, they weaved through the trees and over the border to the woods in back of the house and into the no-go-hiker zone.

Lydia slowed her pace, smiling at her partner in crime as they made their comfortable walk back to the house. Squashing men's souls beneath her feet these boots could handle, but they certainly weren't made for running if she didn’t have to. As Derek said though, she needed to be prepared to run in heels if that's all she ever wore and she was not going to sacrifice daily fashion and three extra inches for comfort. Especially when she could think of so many defensive maneuvers for a nice pointed toe stiletto. Stilettos in the soft dirt of the woods might be a far stretch though. Stiles hand shot out in front of her to stop her movement and thoughts. They stayed quiet and listened for a moment, a sense of dread growing inside Lydia that made her want to bolt back to the house, boots be damned. She heard a snap of a branch and Stiles stiffened next to her, moving the hand to her arm to stop her as he took in the area.

Lydia takes her Taser out of her purse and Stiles picks up the biggest stick she can see, brushing off a spider a bit frantically before Lydia pulled on the back of his shirt. "I don’t feel good. Let's keep walking." She breaths, barely daring to whisper at the numb fear tingling in her veins.

"You okay? Are you going to hurl?" Stiles asks, not nearly quiet enough.

"I just... it's like déjà vu almost. But bad."

"Like danger." Lydia nods, making Stiles look around again. "Like not Jackson circling us. Do you think this is part of your whatever you are?"

"I don't know, it just feels like I'm watching a funeral procession. Let's go." They start back through the trees on high alert, every noise pushing them to walk faster. It's not long before Stiles trips and almost falls. "Stiles concentrate."

"Sorry, it’s just Derek. He felt like something bad was going to happen before and-" Lydia can see Stiles hands shaking as he takes in the area again, breathing fast.

"Can you feel him through the bond?"

"Yeah."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then shut up and keep walking before  _we're_  not." Something was telling her it was Stiles' funeral not Derek's that they needed to worry about. The thought barely had time to send icy shivers down her spine before a werewolf she's never seen flew out of the woods and tackled Stiles to the ground. Instinct brings her Taser up to level with him but she can’t do anything while they're touching.

 

Anything except scream.

Lydia let's go of the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, a scream vibrating through her, tearing out all the energy and fear she has until she's standing drained and breathless. It only served to make the wolfman go wild. He grabs Stiles shoulders where he sits on top of him and smashes her friend into the ground. She doesn’t have anything left in her, barely enough energy to bring the Taser back up and she knew if she tried for another scream it would be croaky and completely human at best.

Electrocution for as long as it took to get the wolf off versus beaten to death.

The wolf raised a clawed hand to strike Stiles. "I'm so sorry. This might hurt." She pulled the trigger. The wolf swiped across Stiles' shoulder and chest before their bodies seized.

* * *

Derek stood tense in the center of the yard as he listened to Stiles and Lydia run. Jackson never fell far behind, but the pair used their numbers against him. It sounded like they kept splitting up, one would lead the wolf away while the other did a short loop and attacked from the side, darting off again. It was more like a game of merciless tag than an actual fight, but it didn’t seem like Jackson was holding back if the frustrated snarling was anything to go by. Derek didn’t even move when the Sheriff pulled up, pizzas his prisoner in the back of the cruiser and betas rushing towards the smell like they hadn't just been gorging on the junk Stiles brought with him.

"Stiles training?" The man said, coming up to stand next to Derek and away from the feeding frenzy, two rescued boxes in hand. Derek nodded, keeping one ear on the fight as he turned to address the Sheriff on his current problem. He had a feeling Stiles was going to break off for the back of the house and leave Jackson to break the rules or lose, they should probably talk to the hikers before that happens.

"There's hikers in the woods behind the house. I was hoping you'd walk back there with me and lecture them about trespassing."

"Sounds like fun. You want to go now?" The Sheriff looked down at the pizza boxes with a frown before that Stilinski spark lit up his face and he twitched his eye brows at Derek in an all too familiar way. He trusted Derek with the pizzas for a minute as he took the flashlight off his belt and unscrewed the end, pouring mountain ash into his hand from the battery case. Derek just shook his head as the man smiled down at his fresh mountain ash circle and reached for the pizzas to put inside.

"Marking your territory Sheriff?"

The man laughed, "I'd rather not resort to peeing in a circle around my food, so this is as close as I can get."

They barely had to look to find the hikers. One of the men and a woman already heading up to the house as the sun was setting, they probably wanted a good look at what they were entering before dark. They looked a little worried at seeing the Sheriff. Good, he wasn't in the mood to intimidate, he was still too invested in the angry Jackson getting pummeled by booby traps as he stumbled after Stiles and Lydia. The Sheriff did his part and lectured on this area of the preserve being private property, that there were camp grounds on the other side of the river and that if they had hiked from there they should have paperwork. They didn't, he let them go with a warning that if caught there would be a serious fine before subtly mentioning recent animal attacks.

Derek could smell Lydia's perfume on the breeze and thought they had already headed towards the back of the house before he realized they must have used a bottle of it to fend off Jackson. The alpha almost felt bad, his eyes were watering from this distance, Jackson must have felt like he was skunked in the face.

The couple agreed to move on, actually asking if they could camp out in the burned house for protection at night before heading back to their camp site in the morning. "If you need a ride we can get you back but you can’t stay in the house. It's falling apart." Derek told them, hearing Jackson drop to the ground and roll, probably trying to get rid of some of the smell. Lydia and Stiles slowed to a walk and laughed, safely on the other side of his 'don't cross line'. At least Jackson wasn’t following. Still, something had the dark feeling spike through him again. He listened into the rest of his betas, talking after their feast and daring each other to try and get the Sheriff's pizza. "Where's your friend?" He asked as the Sheriff was sending them on their way. There had been three this morning.

"What?" The woman asked, confusion taking over the fear that was on his face a minute ago.

"There were three of you."

"No there wasn't." The girl snapped, but her heart didn't skip a beat. She was telling the truth.

The Sheriff looked to him, knowing he would hear the truth or the lie. "I saw him." Was all he could say as he opened up his senses again, looking for the third person.

"Well that's creepy because we've been alone for days."

"If you're sure you don't want the ride Mr. Hale offered than you should be going. We'll start a search for this mystery man." The Sheriff assured as the two took off. He waited a beat before addressing Derek to be sure they couldn't hear. "What is it?"

Derek scented the air. It was faint, mixed in with the strong scents of the couple who had been staying by the river and definitely not swimming in it enough, but it was there. "Omega. Come with me. Now." He didn't have time to explain, to hone in on Stiles' location or even push the Sheriff into a run before his mate’s sudden spike of fear races through him and Lydia’s scream echoes around them.

He doesn’t need to worry about the Sheriff anymore, the omega is already attacking someone else and he doubts the sudden numbness wrapping around his spine is because Stiles is feeling insensitive.

He breaks into a dead run, the Sheriff screaming after him but he couldn’t focus on that now only the terrifying question of what numb meant and protecting his pack, his mate, because he couldn’t think that by the time he found them, there wouldn’t be anything left to protect.

He burst through the trees, seeing the man on top of Stiles slump as Lydia dropped her Taser. “Oh thank god. I had to Derek he was killing him” She kept talking but he didn’t listen to the rest, tackling the omega off his mate as Jackson and the other betas came onto the scene.

“Hold him down.” Derek ordered, leaving the man and going over to Stiles. “Do not hurt him, he’s mine.” Scott wasn’t happy at that but Derek couldn’t care less.

Stiles lay still on the ground, the only part of him moving was his chest jerking up and down with each shallow breath that huffed painfully out of his lungs. Derek wanted to help, to fix, to carry him away from everything and make it better, make this have never happened, but blood was welling up over his shoulder and across his collar bone, so close to his throat, bruises were already blooming across his skin and more blood was caking mud and leaves to his hair. Derek hovered his hands over him, not knowing where to touch, how to pick him up without hurting him more. “Stiles.” He said softly, “Stiles.” A bit louder when he didn’t even stir. “Isaac, find the Sheriff.” Derek barks, “Stiles. Wake up.”  

Derek presses his hands down on Stiles' shoulders, trying to siphon off the pain and heal what he can. He didn’t know if he was capable of taking on head injuries or sealing deep gashes and setting broken ribs or a dislocated shoulder but he had to try. When his mate still doesn’t move Derek stands up and turns around, eyes latching on to the pile of betas pinning down the omega. His wolf is shaking and snarling beneath his skin, aching to come out and make it suffer, make it pay for hurting his mate, but the wolf form can’t help Stiles, can’t heal him or take his pain or talk to him or carry him to safety. “Get up.” He says, embracing the numb of the bond and using the iciest voice he can muster without wasting the energy he wants to spend tearing this beast apart with his alpha voice alone. They let him up and the man has the idiocy to look relieved. “Why did you attack him?”

“It was in your territory. They injured your beta. I was joining in on the hunt. Prove I could hold my own here. While we're talking, there any room in your pack?” Derek could feel his chest jerking up and down, mimicking Stiles’ sharp breaths. This man was insane, or worse knew exactly what he was doing and did it for him. People were always doing violence because of him.

“ _His_ name is Stiles.  _He_ is my  _mate. You_ are on  _his_ territory. And  _I…_ ” He had to breathe again, pull the wolf back where it was clawing to the surface, close enough to make his muscle vibrate with the change. “I’m going to rip out your throat. With my teeth.” The omega had the decency to get to his feet and check his surroundings, no longer looking like a pup bringing its master a kill. At least he knew and understood what was coming. “Lydia?” The girl didn’t answer him, but he saw her sit down by Stiles to check on him. “Tell me everything he did.”

“He tackled Stiles and pinned him.”

Derek put all the strength he had into the few steps it took to close the distance between them and crash into the man covered in his mate’s scent and blood. It took nothing to pin him by the throat and dig the claws of his thumbs under his chin to force the man’s head to tilt back, but Lydia wasn’t done speaking.

“He grabbed Stiles arms and slammed his head against the ground until I screamed.”

Derek moved his hands to the omega’s shoulders as the man fought and clawed at him, that numb finding its way through his whole body as he let red haze over his eyes. He squeezed until he heard joints pop and the bones break and then shifted them so the bastard's head was positioned near rockier earth before smashing him down again and again into unconscious.  

“I tasered them when he went to slice Stiles throat. I’m sorry.” Lydia ended, quietly crying over where Stiles was laying so lifeless and still. The only thing keeping Derek holding on to the fragment of sanity he  had left was the beat of his mate's heart, slow but there, and his labored breathing. It wasn’t working, he wasn't healing, why wasn't it working? They needed an ambulance, Melissa, someone, something. He looked up at Scott who took a last look at Stiles before getting out his cell phone and bolting to the house.

He waited patiently for the man to wake before he heard Stiles groan when Lydia tried applying pressure to his wounds. Isaac and the Sheriff were approaching, Scott close behind. He had given the man enough of a reprieve. Derek let his claws slash across the still broken shoulders and dig into his chest. If he wanted, he could cut in and rip out his heart, but he made a threat he was damn well going to carry through on. The man woke with a gasp at the slice of his claws, struggling against his hold again and Derek leaned in to roar in his face. He could stop struggling, nothing he could ever do or say could change his mind. He didn’t want to be a killer. He wanted to be a good person. But there were just some things you couldn’t fight, and if this was one of those things, Derek couldn’t bring himself to care. Even if he let him live, the Argents would put a bullet in him by morning. That could be his excuse if he needed one when the angry red haze left his eyes.

“I submit, I submit to you. I didn’t know-”

“I don’t care.”  He leaned forward to end it, sinking his teeth into the man’s neck and tearing, ripping, taking satisfaction in the wet noise and gurgled howl before a shot fired and the omega went limp. The silence around his pack's quick beating hearts with Stiles’ too slow, the Sheriff clicking the safety back on his gun, and Scott dropping first aid kits was all deafening.

* * *

The Sheriff ran up to the scene. From the second Derek took off he knew it was Stiles. It was supposed to be a training exercise, he couldn't lose his son like this. He tried to follow, tried to track down the voices and growling, but it was near impossible in the dense woods and echoing trees until Isaac was racing up next to him and leading him back to the cruiser, telling him to call for a rescue, say animal attack and confirming it was his son. He went to radio it in, stayed as calm as his training taught him until Scott rushed over and took the radio.

"I just called my mom, she's on her way. We need the first aid kits, Derek is using the bond to heal Stiles but we have to stop the bleeding.  _No police._ Derek's going to kill the omega and I'm not going to stop him." 

It was bad then, though he wouldn't put it past Derek to kill the other over giving Stiles a paper cut. Scott was Stiles' best friend, if he thought they could fix this he needed to trust him. He wouldn’t break down, not yet. Not until he saw Stiles and knew he was okay, he was going to make it. Because they needed first aid kits, so he was still here and he would. He would fight through it and be fine, because that’s what Stiles did. He was good at getting through.

He pushed himself and the betas along, running as fast as he could until he saw the pack. Saw the pinned omega. Saw Derek’s face contorted and vicious, fangs snapping down around the strange werewolf's neck for blood. He couldn’t let Derek kill him, Stiles would never forgive him for it. The man let out a gurgled animalistic mess of noises and the Sheriff took out his gun without thinking and aimed for the head. He wouldn't tell Derek not to kill him, wouldn't let a rabid dog live, but couldn't let Derek be the one to end it. The body fell slack in Derek's arms, the shot just a few inches from Derek's head. He hoped the alpha got the message. It at least seemed to shake him out of his murderous rage. Good that was taken care of, he could look down now, could look at Stiles.

The Sheriff saw his son, shirt torn and soaked through. His chest was heaving but no blood on his mouth, probably broken ribs not a punctured lung, it was the better option but he was still unconscious. That couldn't be good.

Derek leaned over him, putting hands to the back of his head and lifting gently as tears flowed down his face. He looked like he was concentrating, trying to take the pain away like he had with Stiles’ burned fingers after the fire. Stiles said the mate bond could heal him. Could it heal this much?

He stumbled forward to kneel down next to his son. If he could be moved, they needed to get him back to the house, back to where Melissa could pull up and away from the body of the man that did this.

“Stiles please.” Derek begged.

“There goes that… please again.” Stiles said around broken breaths, grimacing as he opened his eyes and the Sheriff could breathe again. Derek lets out a shaky laugh through the tears and looked like he wanted to squeeze the life out of him. "Wow you are fuzzy right now...And red... You okay?"

"Am  _I_? Stiles..." His son's head drooped like he was going out again and he reached out to hold his hand.

"Stiles, hey buddy. You gotta stay awake right now." He said, trying to pull his son back. It was good that whatever Derek was doing to his head was working, but with the blood loss and probable concussion he needed to stay conscious.

"Nope. Not gunna happen."

The Sheriff sighed, he was okay enough to joke. He was still worried of course, but this was nothing compared to what he had been picturing as he ran here. He looked to the ripped open omega just a few feet away. That could have been Stiles. "Can you move your legs?" Stiles furrowed his brow like he was being woken up on aSunday but bent both knees up. "Good, how's your back?"

"Hurts." Stiles said, opening his eyes again. Good, that was good. Not that he wanted his son in pain, but pain meant they could fix it, no feeling was when things got bad. Derek lowered Stiles' head back to the ground and opened his shirt to check on the bleeding. The flow of blood had slowed and the Sheriff got his hopes up that Derek's healing was working until he took in the amount on his son's clothes and the pale color of his skin.

Stiles was talking, quiet and mumbled like he was half asleep and the Sheriff had to remind himself that crying wasn't a weakness, it happened when you were strong for too long. He ripped open the kit and grabbed the gauze, putting pressure on the wounds that desperately needed stitching so they could get him back to the house and where Melissa would be there any second. Or to a hospital, because this werewolf bond magic wasn't working fast enough. At least not yet, he needed to believe right? So he would listen to his son, clean him up and believe that when Melissa got there and they took the gauze off, the cuts would be gone - not even a scar.

"Derek. Promise."

"I can't."

"Don’t bite me. Don’t do it."

"Stiles-"

"Derek. I don't want to fight. s'not your fault...just promise me."

"I promise but you can't give up, just stay awake. You're going to be fine."

"Workin' on it. You know you look like... like a vampire movie extra?" Derek looked down and over at the body behind him, Stiles winced when he tried to follow the movement. "Hey, don't freak out." he slurred, going lax again. Neither Derek or the Sheriff was having an easy time not freaking out. He lifted the gauze to check on the bleeding and the long gashes were still there, still oozing slowly

"Stiles. Stiles! Stiles please!" Derek called, pulling the gauze back down and reapplying pressure on the wounds. His teeth were out again, eyes red and he was not going to let that happen if Stiles didn't choose it.

"Derek, you promised." He said and had to break eye contact when the alpha gave him a look of heartbroken betrayal.

"Derek, I hear the car." Scott says, passing them. Derek lifts Stiles into his arms and they make a break for the house. Jackson dumps everything back into the first aid kit next to him with a good amount of leaves and runs after them.

* * *

Stiles remembers Lydia’s voice, shaky and soft but still strong and pissed as she says she’s sorry and ‘this might hurt’. No might about it. Tasers were a bitch. Pair that with the flaring pain across his chest and what he was pretty sure were a few broken bones, bruised ribs and a headache that must go hand in hand with his brains bleeding out onto the ground and yeah. Ow. This wasn’t good.

He doesn't remember much else, the details fading in and out like a dream. He knew he woke up at some point, remembered Derek looking like shit, talking to his dad, he remembered needles and Melissa and the inside of an ambulance.

Now though, he's waking up in what is definitely the hospital. He doesn't need to see to recognize the beeps or the smell. He cracks open his eyes and the lights stab at him almost as bad as the omegas claws. This sucked so bad. He heard someone move next to him and focused on opening his eyes again to see Derek. "Hey" he said, throat dry from the hospital air.

Derek smiled at him sadly, the rest of the pack piling onto the bed and jostling his aching body. "Careful." Derek barked at them, waking up his dad where he was sitting by the other side of the bed. Lydia didn't move from where she was curled up in a ball under Jackson's jacket on one of those ruthless blue plastic things this place called chairs.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, watching the color drain from Derek's face. Great, more trauma for the Hale pack book, he was going to get the guy a diary for Christmas.

"You don't remember?"

"Of course I remember. Stop worrying. I'm asking what we told people."

"You fell through the rotted floor in the house." Scott said. "I came up with that one." Stiles rolled his eyes, it was better than falling out of a tree he guessed.

"They bought that?"

"They were a little worried you lost so much blood from a head wound, even though those bleed you don't typically need a transfusion from one, but it explained all the broken bones and dislocated shoulder and stuff." He moved the arm not in a sling, even though it still made his collar bone scream, to pick up the neck of his johnny. No cuts. That was something at least.

"Everything's healing slowly. Melissa's working on getting you released before the bones set so we don't have to explain it." Derek said looking at him like he was ready to lock Stiles away in the safest bubble wrap lined room he could find. Stiles thought he might let him, just this once, maybe for a couple days. They could use a weekend away from everything.

"Where's the omega? That's what is was right, or are we dealing with a rival pack?"

"Omega." Derek confirmed.

"In a hole he made me dig." Erica said at the same time, jerking her head towards the alpha.

"Us." Boyd and Isaac added.

Well good. Not good really, he hated that his friends needed to kill to survive sometimes, but he had a feeling that guy was rabid. They were stalked and attacked before they could make a move. Even Lydia's werewolf-eardrum-bursting shriek didn't slow him down. That and he smelled like death. Stiles felt bad, he felt responsible, but at least he was the only one that got hurt. He thought. "Lydia… was she?"

"She's fine. We got there while she was still tasering him."

"Right, that felt great." Stiles said, he didn’t really remember anything after the first jolt. "I’m taking her threats much more seriously."

"Speaking of which!" Erica said excitedly. "Next time Derek threatens to rip out my throat I might actually listen."

Stiles looks to his mate who isn’t even making eye contact with him right now. They needed some alone time, Stiles could smell the growing issues on the air and was not happy. He was fine, Derek's healing powers came through, they probably just needed some prompting first like stitches or something. Stiles would have to ask more questions about when he started to heal later for future reference. "Oh yeah?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing and the awkward worry wafting off everyone away. Scott caught on and continued the story

"Yeah. Derek took him down himself, which I wasn't happy about, thanks. He made Lydia tell him everything that happened and then did it to him and dude!" 

 "He ripped out his throat." Erica cut in, "With his  _teeth_!"

Stiles snapped his head to the side, wincing at the pull of muscles against healing bones and his swimming vision but Derek obviously took it as disappointment because he was getting up and trying to weave his way out of the crowded room, looking pretty pained himself. He was going to need to handle this one with care. He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was seriously hurt and for a second he thought Lydia might have been psychic-or-whatevering  _his_  funeral, but he didn't want violent revenge killings for every little bump and bruise. "Nope. Derek do not leave this room. You get to be lectured by your mate in front of your whole pack because that is what family fights are all about. You get to be the mom, I'm the angry dad let's use pg13 words so we don’t emotionally scar the children."

Jackson, Allison and Erica were snickering together as everyone else just looked embarrassed.

"Stiles, I-" His dad started, but Derek didn't let him finish.

"I'm not the mom."

"You are so the mom, you made the kids." Stiles shot back as Derek sat heavily in the chair and reached for his hand before pulling back.

He let out a little growl. "We are both men. We can both be dads."

"That's not really the point. You ripped out a man's throat, Derek.  _With your teeth._ "

"He hurt a human, the Argents wouldn't have let him live anyway."

"I know, and I'm upset you killed him but you're right, he had fun with it, he was gone. He would have been put down. I am mad that you ruined our thing though." Derek looked confused and it was so adorably perfect, Stiles would laugh if his ribs wouldn't explode at the pressure. "That was like our first moment. Very romantic, seductive, all that jazz. You were dying, I was helping you against my will. Somewhere Allison and Scott were probably making out while we were tortured with each other's company. And then you said it, those magic words every man wants to hear." Stiles cleared his throat before pitching it deeper. " _I will rip out your throat. With my teeth_. I mean, you paused for dramatic effect, it was pretty special. Next you'll tell me you threaten everyone with ripping out their throats."

"He does." The pack said together, some giggles lightening the mood while Derek just murmured something about symmetry. Stiles loved him.

“As I was saying before you all showed me how nonchalant ripping out throats can be, thanks for that by the way, Derek didn’t kill him.” His dad said. “I shot him, so if you’re having any intense mixed emotions about Derek killing someone under all this, now you know.”

“Stiles, he would have bled out in seconds and I wouldn’t have stopped until he was dead, the bullet didn’t actually do anything. I’m sorry Sheriff, but it was me.”

His dad was opening his mouth to argue and Stiles really didn’t want to hear it right now. They were harshing the morphine mellow he needed to enjoy now while it lasted because apparently he was being sent home to hide super mate healing abilities. Funny, he pictured more healing and less pain. He would talk to both of them at length later.  “Well you both killed a man. Good job being over protective and possessive.” They could both feel guilty at that. “Alright, my head is killing me. Where are those release papers, I want to go home and pass out until I’m done healing.”

Derek came home with them, Stiles would have been disappointed if he didn’t, but the rest of the pack dispersed. Even his dad left after a while, probably to give disposing of the body lessons or something equally interesting that Stiles was too curious about to actually get any sleep. He maneuvered painfully out of the clothes he had to maneuver  _into_  at the hospital just twenty minutes before and crawled into bed, expecting Derek to follow and blinking his eyes back open when he heard his desk chair being rolled over next to the bed instead.

“What are you doing?”

“You don’t want me to stay?”

“I want you in the bed with me. Unless you want to leave?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Please. Lay those magic fingers on me.” Derek took such a long time to reach over, gently lay a hand over his shoulder and siphon pain from the newly relocated joint that Stiles wanted to laugh again. “Dude. Not literally. Although that feels wonderful. Everything hurts, you’re not going to make it hurt worse, just get in the bed.” Derek’s face was more stoic with broken and about to cry undertones than laughing at Stiles’ bluntness but he slid onto the bed nonetheless. Even if he did stay so close to the edge Stiles was afraid he would fall off. “I’m okay. Really Derek. It was scary, I was outmatched and caught off guard. Lydia helped and I got out. I’m alive. Are you going to be okay?”

Derek nodded, scooting a little closer. “Everything hurts?” Stiles smirked, getting an idea.

“Maybe not my elbow.” Derek smiled back, obviously thinking the same thing and leaned forward to kiss it.

“Anywhere else?” Stiles pointed to his eyelids and Derek’s mouth followed, pressing careful kisses. His nose was next, Derek nipping the tip before kissing it better.

Stiles hummed out an easy laugh, trying not to jostle his ribs, “I knew watching Indiana Jones last night was a good idea.” He said, finger moving to his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Do to a hiking trip into the great internetless wild, I will not be posting next Tuesday :c  
> But! I will be making up for it with a teaser mini-chapter to the next part of the TDD Verse on Saturday! yay. I hope you like it and don't revolt too harshly about me missing a tuesday. Come say hi on tumblr! thebadassisin.tumblr.com
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1\. Stiles gets hurt. Don't you dare kill him but if it's touch and go for a while i ain't even mad  
> 2\. More movie references  
> 2\. Can derek actually rip out someone's throat with his teeth?
> 
> -
> 
> edited 11 January 2014  
> Please bring any mistakes we missed to the comment section or thebadassisin.tumblr.com/ask  
> Thank you - WT


End file.
